Mouse ville
by Ya-chan1
Summary: Ash & Company, sbagliano di nuovo strada e finisco a Gelocity. Per la notte, decidono di passarla insieme ad altri personaggi, Jonny e Sara, in un castello chiamato Mouse ville. Però nella notte succede qualcosa di strano, una vecchia storia sta per esse


**MOUSE VILLE**

Ash: Dovrebbe essere qui il posto.

Misty: Non è che ci siamo di nuovo persi?

Ash: Non è possibile, ho seguito perfettamente la mappa!

Brock: Ash, ma…la mappa è all'incontrario.

Ash: Eh? Ah, già, è vero! Che sbadato.(^_^)'

Misty: Che cosa? Vuoi dire che hai di nuovo sbagliato a seguire la mappa?! Ma è possibile che tu non faccia altro che perderti! :O

Brock: Guardate, c'è una città là in fondo.

Ash: Vedi, Misty? Vi ho portato nel posto giusto.

Brock: Ma questa non è Gigliocity, ma Gelocity- precisò.

Ash: Ehm. (-_-)'

Misty sospirò. I tre ragazzi si avviarono al centro Pokèmon di Gelocity.

Inf. Joy: Gigliocity? Si trova dall'altra parte.

Misty: Fantastico, siamo andati dalla parte inversa!- disse con sarcasmo.

Brock: Riprenderemo il viaggio domani mattina, per oggi rilassiamoci.

Misty: E dove? In questo sperduto paese?

Ash: Beh, non è tanto terrificante.

Misty: Taci tu, che è colpa tua!- lo fulminò.

Inf. Joy: Qui al centro Pokèmon non c'è più posto. Se volete potete alloggiare al castello che sta qui di fronte.

Brock: Andrà bene per stanotte. 

Misty: Sarà, ma non promette niente di buono.

Ash: E dai, non dirmi che hai paura di un castello- la prese in giro.

Misty: Tze, chi ha paura? Io no di certo!- si fece la spavalda.

Inf. Joy: Se volete potete lasciare qui i vostri Pokèmon a riposare.

Ash: Va bene. Pikachu, io e gli altri andremo a dormire per la notte in quel castello, tu rimani qui e dormi tranquillo, okey?

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: Lo stesso vale per te Togepi. Pikachu, ti prendi cura tu di lui?

Togepi: Toghe?

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Misty: Grazie, so di poter contare su di te.

Brock: Andiamo.

I tre ragazzi salutarono Joy e si diressero al castello.

Misty: Ragazzi, questo posto fa venire i brividi!

Brock: E' perché si sta ormai facendo buio. Domattina non farà più paura.

Ash: Fifona. 

Misty: Grr, vuoi litigare?

Brock: Calma, calma, siamo arrivati.

All'enorme ingresso li attesero due ragazzi. Lui capelli castani e occhi marroni con una giacchetta firmata nike e lei occhi verdi e capelli color azzurri raccolti in una lunga coda. Portava un completo di camicia e gonna stile scozzese. 

Ragazzo: Piacere, mi chiamo Jonny, benvenuti a Mouse Ville. L'infermiera Joy ci ha avvisati del vostro arrivo.

Ragazza: Ciao, mi chiamo Sara. Anche voi siete qui di passaggio?

Ash: Esattamente. Eravamo diretti a Gigliocity, ma ci siamo ritrovati qui.

Misty: Già, perché qualcuno di mia conoscenza, ha tenuto la cartina all'incontrario!

Ash: Ancora con questa storia?

Brock: Piacere Sara, io mi chiamo Brock e sono felicissimo di conoscerti. Se vuoi puoi darmi il tuo numero di telefono!

Sara: Eh? (°_°)'

Misty: Piacere, io sono Misty (^.^)'- e tirò le orecchie a Brock.

Ash: E io Ash.

Jonny: Conoscete la storia di questo castello?-chiese.

Ash: No.

Jonny: Si racconta in giro che questo castello sia stato costruito per una donna molto affascinante, ma solitaria. Non amava le compagnie e pian piano si chiuse nel suo mondo e alla morte rimpianse di non aver trovato l'amore della sua vita. Ancora oggi la sua anima vaga in questi corridoi.

Sara: Oh, molto commuovente, Jonny, ne conosci altre?- disse ironica.

Misty: Come si chiamava la donna?- chiese incuriosita.

Jonny: Kasumi Hikary.

Sara: Bah! A Jonny piace raccontare storie fantasiose e di fantasmi. Io personalmente non ci credo. Comunque, vado a dormire. Questa giornata è stata faticosa.

Misty: Vado anch'io, sono stanca.

Sara: le nostre stanze sono collegate da una porta, quindi se avrai bisogno di qualcosa avvisami.

Misty: D'accordo, grazie- e si avviarono insieme verso le stanze- Tu credi davvero che la storia sia inventata?- chiese.

Sara: Chi può saperlo? Di sicuro è un bel mistero.

Misty e Sara entrarono nelle loro rispettive stanze.

Nel frattempo i maschi si rilassarono nell'immensa sala al centro della villa.

Jonny: Mi sembra che Misty sia una ragazza abbastanza impressionabile.

Brock: In effetti.

Jonny: Sei un allenatore di Pokèmon?- chiese ad Ash.

Ash: Si, mentre Brock è un allevatore di Pokèmon.

Jonny: E Misty?

Ash: Allenatrice di Pokèmon d'acqua.

Jonny: Ed è la tua ragazza?

Ash arrossì.

Ash: Che cosa?! No! Siamo solo amici!- rivolse il suo sguardo da un'altra parte.

Brock: Così dicono…- disse con il sorrisino- E tu di cosa ti occupi?

Jonny: Anche io sono un allenatore di Pokèmon.

Ash notò un quadro appeso nel salotto.

Ash: Di chi è questo ritratto?- chiese alzandosi dalla poltrona.

Jonny: Di Kasumi, la proprietaria del castello.

Brock: E' un peccato che non ci sia più, è davvero una bella donna!- assunse lo sguardo di innamorato.

Jonny: Come Misty. Ha una certa somiglianza.

Ash: Eh? Ma che stai dicendo?

Jonny: Niente, andiamo anche noi a dormire.

I tre vanno a dormire nelle loro stanze.

Nel frattempo Misty si sta pettinando i capelli davanti allo specchio.

Misty: Uff, non so perché ci sto ancora pensando! Quella donna…che sia vera la storia? Sarà morta di solitudine?

Misty continuò a pettinarsi i capelli, ma all'improvviso la luce andò via. Le finestre si spalancarono facendo entrare dell'aria fredda. Misty si affrettò a richiudere le finestre, ma mentre lo fece un voce sibilò leggermente il suo nome.

Voce: Mistyyy…vieniii…

Misty: Ma chi…? Chi mi chiama?- chiese terrorizzata.

Voce: Mistyyy…vieniii…ti sto cercando…

Misty: M- ma chi sei?! Fatti vedere!

Voce: Mistyyy…- le ante dell'armadio si spalancarono e incominciò a girare uno strano sibilo nell'atmosfera.

Misty: Ahhh!- gridò.

Sara: Misty? Che succede Misty?- s'alzò dal letto e corse da lei- Ti ho sentita urlare.

All'improvviso tornò la luce e tutto volse alla normalità.

Misty: N- non l' hai sentito?

Sara: Che cosa?

Misty: Quella voce!

Sara: Eh? Quale? Calmati Misty, te lo sarai immaginato.

Misty: Tu dici?

Sara: Si.

Misty: E la luce? Se n'è andata d'improvviso!

Sara: Misty, questa villa è un po' vecchiotta è naturale che ogni tanto salti il contatore della luce. Adesso torna a dormire. Non è successo nulla.

Ash: Misty, ti ho sentito urlare, qualcosa non va?- chiese dal corridoio con gli altri che erano accorsi al suo urlo.

Sara: Niente di preoccupante, si è spaventata perché la luce se n'è andata.

Misty: Eppure quelle voci…ho sentito che qualcuno mi chiamava- disse sconcertata.

Ash: Voci?

Jonny: Non sei l'unica ad averle sentite. 

Brock: Che vuoi dire?

Jonny: Vedete…dopo la morte di Kasumi, non avendo eredi il castello passò al Comune che decise di abbatterlo, per costruirci un altro edificio.

Sara: Non vorrai mica raccontarglielo!- cercò di fermarlo.

Jonny: Alcuni operai si fermarono durante la notte per demolire il castello. Si dice che udirono una voce che gli chiamava e vennero trascinava via…di loro non si è saputo più nulla.

Sara: Adesso basta Jonny! Andiamo tutti a dormire. Misty è già abbastanza scossa per sentire le tue fanfaronate!

Jonny: Non lo sono, è la verità!

Sara: Si, si, come no!- lo ignorò.

Ognuno ritornò alle rispettive stanze.

Misty cercò di prendere sonno, ma il dubbio l'assaliva e decise di camminare un po'.

Percorse i corridoi e arrivò a una sala piena di libri.

Misty: Deve essere la biblioteca…non sapevo che ci fosse- prese un libro- uff, quanta polvere.

Voce: Mistyyy…vieniii…

Misty: Come, ancora?- si spaventò.

Una follata di vento entrò nella biblioteca e fece volare tutti i libri per terra.

Misty: Ahh!- urlò e si chinò per terra coprendosi la testa con le mani per evitare di essere colpita dai libri-…mh? 

Davanti a Misty cadde un libro che si aprì.

Misty: Ma cosa…?- prese il libro- Il diario di Kasumi? Ma è i diario segreto della proprietaria!- cominciò a leggerlo- Giorno 3: "…la notte è triste e vuota. Ho provato a contattare Ken, ma lui non ha voluto ascoltarmi. Cosa devo fare per fare pace con lui?…"

Jonny: Misty, che ci fai qui alzata? E tutti quei libri…?

Misty sussultò dalla sorpresa e si rimise in piedi.

Misty: Non me lo spiego neanche io…sono tutti volati in aria e mi è caduto davanti quest'altro. E' il diario di Kasumi.

Jonny: Eh? Dici davvero? Nessuno l'aveva trovato.

Misty: Mi sapresti dire qualcos'altro su Kasumi?

Jonny: Certo- si sedette su una vecchia sedia- Da quello che so, Kasumi era una bambina di sangue nobile. I suoi genitori erano molto rigidi con lei nell'educazione e le proibivano di avere una vita sociale molto aperta. Per questo ha finito per rimanere senza amici durante l'infanzia.

Misty: Poverina, tutta sola…sai dirmi chi è Ken?

Jonny: Ken? Uhm, se non sbaglio era il ragazzo incaricato di sorvegliare il castello.

Misty: Uhm, è possibile che lei abbai avuto una cotta per lui?

Jonny: Prova a leggere il diario.

Misty: Giorno 1: "Da quel giorno Ken evita di parlarmi, sembra che mi detesti. Eppure io non volevo offenderlo. Vorrei tanto scusarmi con lui, ma la mia testardaggine me lo impedisce".

Jonny: Forse hanno litigato- ipotizzò.

Misty: Già- continuò a leggere il diario a ritroso- Giorno 31: "Mia madre mi ha detto che devo sposarmi con l'uomo che mi ha scelto mio padre. Ma io non voglio, perché nel mio cuore c'è già un altro. Che devo fare? Ho provato a parlarne a Ken, ma non mi ha detto niente. Così io ho insistito e lui mi ha augurato un buon matrimonio. Il mio cuore è come se si fosse rotte in mille pezzi, è possibile che a lui io non interessi? Mi sono arrabbiata e gli ho detto cose cattive di cui ora mi pento".

Jonny: Quindi si era innamorata di questo Ken, ma lei era già promessa sposa di un altro.

Misty: Chissà come la pensava Ken. E' possibile che non le interessava Kasumi?

Jonny: Sai che sei davvero carina?

Misty: Eh?- arrossì- Ma che stai dicendo così all'improvviso?

Ash: Misty, Jonny, che fate qui?- sbucò all'improvviso con Sara e Brock.

Misty: Beh, non riuscivo a prendere sonno.

Sara: E perché sei venuta qui?- chiese osservando la stanza messa a soqquadro.

Misty: Non lo so. E' stato un caso, però ho scoperto una cosa interessante.

Misty raccontò agli altri cosa aveva scoperto.

Brock: Quindi dici che Kasumi soffriva di amore non corrisposto.

Misty: Beh, a prima vista si direbbe di si.

Brock: Quanto la capisco Kasumi, sigh! Amare e non essere riamati, che triste destino! ;- (

Misty: (-._-.)'

Misty sfogliò di nuovo il diario.

Misty: Giorno 5: "Mia madre ha preparato tutto il matrimonio. Ho visto solo una volta il mio futuro marito e non ho avuto una buona impressione di lui. Come può essere così crudele mia madre da non capire i miei sentimenti? So già cosa direbbe, che una nobile del mio rango, deve sposarsi solo con uomini dello stesso rango e non inferiore. Ormai ci devo rinunciare, però vorrei almeno poter fare la pace con Ken". Giorno 6: "Ho incontrato Ken e ho cercato di parlargli. Purtroppo non seppi trattenere le lacrime e finì per piangere come una bambina. Ken mi consolò e mi strinse tra le sue braccia. Mi confessò di amarmi e che non poteva sopportare l'idea che io soffrissi. Abbiamo deciso di scappare insieme di nascosto. Stasera verrà a prendermi Ken e andremo via, noi due insieme. Non vedo l'ora che lui arrivi".

Sara: E poi?

Misty: Le pagine si interrompono fin qui- sfogliò bene il diario.

Sara: Allora è semplice il finale, lui arriva e la porta via. Finito.

Jonny: Impossibile, Kasumi è morta in questo castello.

Sara: In questo caso la faccenda si risolve così. Dopo la fuga si convince che non è giusto e torna dai suoi.

Brock: Non credo che dopo una fuga, Kasumi sarebbe tornata, i suoi genitori non l'avrebbero perdonata.

Ash: E se non fosse arrivato Ken quella notte?

Jonny: Potrebbe essere. Ken non si presenta all'appuntamento e Kasumi ne soffre, così decide di suicidarsi.

Misty: Chissà se è così? Deve essergli successo qualcosa. Se Ken davvero l'amava si sarebbe presentato all'appuntamento.

Sara: Ken non era che un don Giovanni. Sicuramente si sarà preso gioco di lei. E' normale. 

Misty: Nessuno sa che fine ha fatto Ken?

Sara: Beh, per essere sincera, io ho sentito dire che il custode del castello uccise Kasumi e fuggì all'estero con i loro soldi.

Brock: E se il promesso sposo avesse saputo del loro piano di fuga? Magari gli ha teso un tranello.

Ash: Hai ragione, potrebbe aver impedito a Ken di presentarsi all'appuntamento.

Jonny: A me hanno raccontato che Ken era morto di infarto. Forse quella stessa notte era morto prima di raggiungere Kasumi.

Sara: Bah, quante storie per una defunta, che importanza ha ormai sapere come è morta Kasumi? Me ne torno in stanza!

Jonny: attenta a come parli, potresti prenderti una maledizione!- scherzò.

Sara: Certo, come no!- rise- Aspetterò impaziente la visita di Kasumi, questa notte. Chissà quante cose abbiamo da discutere.

Misty si accorse che il manico della porta si stava muovendo.

Misty: Sara, sta attenta!- gli urlò.

Sara: Eh?- si girò e non vide che la porta si chiuse di colpo sbattendola per terra- Ahii!

La porta si chiuse di colpo e la luce si spense. Dentro alla biblioteca soffiò un freddo vento.

Sara: M- ma che succede?

Ash: Incomincia a fare freddo ed è andata via la luce.

Brock: Ma come? Prima si moriva dal caldo!

Jonny: I libri…si stanno alzando dal pavimento!

Voce: Mistyyy…

Misty: La voce…la sentite anche voi?

Ash: Sento un leggero brusio…ma non capisco le parole…

Voce: Mistyyy…ti sto aspettando…ho bisogno di te…

Jonny: Ah, adesso la sento anch'io una voce…ma di chi è?

Misty: Qualcuno mi sta chiamando…

Una porta alla loro sinistra si spalancò…

Voce: Seguimi…

Misty: S- si…- si sentì ipnotizzata dalla voce.

Ash: Misty, cosa stai facendo?- chiese preoccupato.

Misty: Qualcuno mi vuole…vuole che la segua…- incominciò a camminare a passi lenti.

Brock: A voi non sembra che questa voce sia di una donna?- chiese mentre cercava di coprirsi la faccia.

Ash: Non so, non si riesce ad ascoltare bene…

Sara: Okey, basta con i scherzi adesso! Chiunque tu sia, esci immediatamente! Altrimenti te la vedrai con me, hai capito?!- urlò.

Il lampadario che era sopra alle loro teste cominciò ad oscillare, fino a spezzarsi il filo che teneva attaccato al soffitto.

Brock: Attenzione, sta candendo il lampadario!

Sara: Ahhh!

Ash la spinse lontano appena in tempo. Il lampadario si andò a sfracellare sul pavimento, dove c'era prima Sara. La ragazza rimase senza parole. Ash e Sara erano pieni di piccoli vetri. Il turbine di libri si era calmato e finalmente gli altri si poterono muovere meglio.

Brock: Tutto bene ragazzi, vi siete fatti male?- accorse spaventato dai due e li aiutò ad alzarsi.

Ash: Si, credo di si. E tu Sara?

Sara: S- si, ma che spavento!

Jonny: Che strano, quel lampadario era ben saldato al soffitto. Prima del nostro arrivo avevano fatto fare dei controlli.

Ash si guardò intorno.

Ash: E Misty? Dov'è?

Jonny: Ah, non ci avevo fatto caso…dove sarà andata?

Brock: Una porta si è aperta…sarà andata là? Dove porta quella porta?- chiese.

Sara: Se non sbaglio porta ad un corridoio…

Jonny: Andiamo a vedere- attraversò la porta di corsa.

Brock: C'è la fate voi due a camminare?

Sara: Si.

Ash: Quel corridoio…dove condurrà?

Sara: Non lo so, mi hanno detto che porta ad una stanza, ma di più non sapevano, perché era chiusa a chiave e nessuno possedeva la chiave.

Brock: E come mai si è aperta all'improvviso?

Sara: N- non lo so. Non so cosa stia succedendo- disse confusa e spaventata.

Jonny: Misty! Dove stai andando?- urlò Jonny che si trovava davanti agli altri.

Misty: Io…devo andare…- Misty si trovò davanti ad una porta alla fine del corridoio.

Voce: Mistyyy…apri la porta…

Misty: Si…- allungò la mano verso la maniglia. 

Ma all'improvviso, al posto della maniglia, comparì un serpente. Misty si svegliò di colpo e urlò dallo spavento.

Misty: Ahhh!- gridò e si scostò dalla porta. 

Jonny: Misty! Che succede?- corse da lei.

Misty gli venne incontro piangendo.

Misty: Un…un serpente stava per morsicarmi! E' comparso all'improvviso!- singhiozzò.

Jonny guardò la porta, ma non vide nessun serpente.

Jonny: Misty, non c'è nessun serpente, tranquillizzati- disse dolcemente, mentre Misty continuava a piangere.

Misty: Ma io…- disse confusa tra le lacrime.

Jonny: Shhh…è tutto passato, Misty- la strinse fra le sue braccia.

Ash e gli altri arrivarono in quel momento. Ash vide che Misty stava piangendo.

Ash: Misty, che è successo?

Jonny: Dice di aver visto un serpente sbucare all'improvviso.

Sara: Se lo sarà immaginato, qui non c'è nessun animale.

Brock: Questa porta…?

Ash: Chissà dove conduce?

Brock tentò di aprirla, ma si scottò.

Brock: Ahi, la maniglia è rovente!

Jonny: Qui c'è qualcosa che non va…Misty, perché sei venuta fin qui?

Misty: Io…sono stata chiamata da qualcuno…- disse asciugandosi le lacrime.

Ash: Da quella voce di prima?

Misty: Si.

Brock: Sai cosa voglia da te?

Misty: No, non lo so.

Sara: Sarà meglio portare Misty nella sua camera, è stravolta. E anch'io lo sono. Sono successe troppe cose strane, stanotte.

Jonny: Hai ragione.

I ragazzi uscirono dal corridoio ed entrarono nella biblioteca.

All'improvviso la porta si chiuse e si riaprì la porta principale. Le luci si riaccesero e tornò il caldo.

Misty venne riportata nella sua stanza.

Sara: Starò io insieme a lei per controllare che tutto vada bene.

Brock: Va bene. Ci vediamo domattina.

Per qualche minuto non succedette nulla, regnava la calma.

Sara: Misty, tu cosa pensi che voglia da te quella voce?

Misty: Non lo so.

Sara: Forse è stato tutto frutto della nostra immaginazione.

Misty: Tu non credi che sia opera di qualche spirito?

Sara: E' impossibile, io non ci credo. Questo castello è enorme, è chiaro che qualcuno ci ha voluto fare uno scherzo.

Misty: Non mi sento sicura…questo castello non emana un atmosfera piacevole.

Tornarono a dormire. Misty sognò di trovarsi in un corridoio senza fine, intorno a lei compaiono e scompaiono della gente, poi passa davanti a uno specchio. Ma l'immagine che si riflette non è la sua e comincia a muoversi per conto suo.

Misty si sveglia di colpo e si sente sudata. Si alza per andare in bagno a rinfrescarsi, ma mentre sta camminando un brusio si fa sempre più forte svegliando tutti.

Sara: Misty, che sta succedendo?- si svegliò di scatto.

Voce: Mistyyy…sbrigati…

Misty: Insomma, cosa vuoi da me?! Chi sei?- urlò in direzione del soffitto.

Voce: Io devo incontrarti…seguimi…

Una follata di vento spalancò la porta e percorse il corridoio.

Misty seguì il tracciato lasciato dal vento.

Sara: Misty, non andare. E' pericoloso!

Misty: Devo capire chi mi sta chiamando!- e corse via.

Misty arrivò di nuovo davanti alla biblioteca, che si spalancò davanti ai suoi occhi e si aprì l'altra porta.

Ash: Ragazzi, avete sentito quella voce?- uscì dalla sua stanza.

Brock: Si, e chiamava di nuovo Misty.

Sara: Ragazzi, Misty se né andata di nuovo!- corse da loro terrorizzata.

Jonny: Non sai dove si è diretta?

Sara: Mi sembrava che dirigesse di nuovo alla biblioteca…

Ash: Oh, no! Vorrà andare di nuovo là. Bisogna fermarla!

I ragazzi corsero verso la biblioteca e aprirono l'altra porta, ma era bloccata.

Ash: Non conoscete un'altra porta che conduce a quel corridoio?

Sara: Si, ma è chiusa anche quella.

Brock: Andiamo a vedere.

Arrivarono ad un'altra porta. Brock cercò di aprirlo, ma era bloccata anche quella. Allora decedettero di lanciarsi addosso la porta, per tentare di aprirla. Dopo vari tentativi riuscirono ad aprirlo. Dopo di ché si precipitarono lungo il corridoio, ma ciò che li sorprese era vedere la porta della stanza aperta.

Ash: Misty, sei qui?- chiese entrando nella stanza con prudenza.

Sara: Ma questo sembra essere una stanza da letto…

Brock: Ma di chi?

Misty: E' la stanza di Kasumi…- disse d'un tratto.

Misty era seduta su un letto e il suo sguardo era strano.

Ash: Misty! Stai bene?

Jonny: Come sei riuscita ad aprire la porta?

Misty: Non sono stata io…è Kasumi che mi ha aperto la porta.

Ash: Kasumi? Ma di che stai parlando?

Misty: Kasumi mi ha chiamato…

Ash: Allora quella voce…era di Kasumi? Ma com'è possibile?

Jonny: Era come sospettavo allora…!    

Sara: Che cosa?

Jonny: E' probabile che chi ha causato questi strani fenomeni sia stata proprio Kasumi Hikary!

Tutti: Eh??

Sara: Ma dai, Jonny! Basta con gli scherzi! Non è possibile! Lei è morta!

Jonny: E perché no? Come ti spiegheresti allora questi strani fenomeni?

Brock: Mettendo che tu abbia ragione, cos'è che vuole questo spirito da Misty?

Jonny: Di solito si pensa che se un anima vaga in un castello è perchè non ha raggiunto il paradiso.

Brock: Pensi che abbia un rancore che la tiene attaccata a questa villa?

Misty: Kasumi è triste perché è sola…ma adesso siamo diventate amiche e lei non è più sola- disse con aria felice, ma vuota.

Ash: Misty, ma cosa stai dicendo!- si preoccupò per la sua amica- Dai vieni, ti porto via di qui.

Misty: No, Kasumi non vuole.

Ash: Eh? Kasumi? Non è possibile, lei è morta, non c'è più, Misty.

Misty: No, ti sbagli. Lei è ancora qui. Mi ha atteso lungo, ma finalmente sono qui a tenerle compagnia.

Ash: Misty…

Brock: Forse dobbiamo allontanarla da qui.

Jonny: Sono d'accordo.

Ash: Dai Misty vieni, andiamo via.

Proprio in quel momento la porta si chiuse.

Sara: Accidenti, è bloccata!

Misty: Kasumi non vuole che me ne vada.

All'improvviso una dolce melodia si udì nella stanza. Era un vecchio musichiere, che non avrebbe dovuto funzionare.

Jonny: Voi credete che lo spirito di Kasumi ci stia osservando?

Misty: Questa era la sua musica preferita…-disse.

Sara: Fate qualcosa, io non ho intenzione di ammuffire in questa stanza!

Jonny: Tu puoi vedere Kasumi, Misty?

Misty: Si.

Jonny: Bene, allora chiedigli che cosa vuole da noi!

Misty: …Dice che ha sempre desiderato avere degli amici…

Jonny: Chiedigli perché vaga ancora in questo castello…

Misty:…Sta aspettandolo…

Ash: Chi?

Misty:…Ken…

Jonny: Digli che Ken è morto da tempo, ormai!

Misty:…Non ci crede. Ken gli ha promesso che sarebbe venuta a prenderla…lo sta ancora aspettando.

Sara: Senti Kasumi, dovunque tu sia, cerca di capire che il tuo caro tesoro è defunto da molti anni! Quindi è inutile che lo aspetti!

Voce: No…lui verrà…

Sara: Finiscila con questo tormento e accetta la realtà!

Voce: Noooo!- urlò.

Misty: Basta…la stai facendo soffrire!

Jonny: Perché hai bisogno di Misty?- chiese alla voce.

Voce: Ho bisogno del suo corpo…

Ash: Che?!

Una follata di vento attraversò Misty e venne come assorbita dal suo corpo. Poi svenne.

Ash: Misty!

Misty si svegliò e si alzò.

Misty: Bene- si tastò le mani e si alzò dal letto.

Jonny: Ma cosa…?

Misty: Piacere, io sono Kasumi Hikary- fece l'inchino.

Sara: Non è possibile!- disse incredula.

Brock: Misty?

Misty: Adesso io lei siamo una cosa sola. Aspetteremo insieme l'arrivo di Ken- la porta si aprì ed uscì dalla stanza.

Ash: Misty!- la rincorse.

Gli altri li seguirono, però persero presto le loro tracce.

Jonny: Accidenti, in che direzioni si sono diretti?- si guardò intorno.

Brock: Non li ho visti. Si sono messi a correre.

Sara: Proviamo da quella parte- indicò un corridoio.

Misty percorse un altro corridoio che portava al piano superiore.

Ash: Fermati Misty, dove vuoi andare?- continuò a rincorrerla.

Misty: Io non sono Misty. Chi sei tu?- si voltò verso di lui.

Ash: Come? Non ricordi il mio nome? Sono…

Misty:…Ken! Tu sei Ken! Sapevo che saresti venuto a prendermi!- lo abbracciò.

Ash arrossì e si staccò da lei.

Ash: Ti sbagli, io sono Ash! Non Ken.

Misty: Ken…tu sei Ken- insistette con le lacrime agli occhi dalla felicità.

Ash: Ma mi stai ascoltando? (^_^)'

Misty: Ad un certo punto ho pensato che non saresti più venuto…per fortuna hai mantenuto la tua promessa- sorrise.

Ash rimase per qualche istante a fissare il viso di Misty.

Ash: (Com'è carina…se solo cercasse di essere più gentile con me…)- le accarezzò la guancia e si avvicinò lentamente al suo viso- (M- ma che sto facendo?! Non è certo questo il momento!)- arrossì e si diede una scrollata del capo.

Ash: Ti porterò fuori da qui!- disse con decisione.

Misty: No, aspetta Ken. Devo prendere alcune cose in soffitta. 

Ash: Eh?

Misty: Non ricordi? E' lì dove ci siamo baciati per la prima volta.

Ash: Ehh?- arrossì- (Di sicuro si riferirà a Ken)- pensò.

Misty si avvicinò a lui.

Misty: Io…non te l' ho potuto mai dire apertamente…ma io ti amo. 

Ash arrossì alla dichiarazione. Il suo cuore batteva forte, sapeva che Misty si stava riferendo a Ken, ma quelle parole dette da lei, lo rendevano strano.

Ash: M- Misty…

Misty si avvicinò di più ad Ash e lo baciò.

Ash rimase scosso dal gesto, non se l'aspettava. Rimase paralizzato e non riuscì a spiaccicare parola.

Misty: Andiamo Ken- lo prese per mano e lo condusse in soffitta.

I due raggiunsero la soffitta. Misty aprì la porticina ed entrò.

Misty: Ecco, questo era il mio carillon, quello che tu mi regalasti tanti anni fa- disse stringendo l'oggetto tra le braccia.

Ash: Era quello che abbiamo sentito prima…

Misty notò qualcosa di strano in un angolo e si avvicinò…

Misty: Ahhhhh!- urlò.

Brock: Avete sentito? E' la voce di Misty!

Jonny: Veniva dalla soffitta!

Sara: Andiamo!

Ash: Misty, che succede?- si spaventò.

Misty: Io…quel corpo…non è possibile!- pianse.

Ash si avvicinò e vide uno scheletro. Rimase inorridito dall'immagine.

Misty: Ora…ora ricordo!- disse in lacrime- Quella…quella sono io! Sono morta, perché Ken non è venuto! Non è venuto!- urlò.

Ash: Misty, anzi Kasumi…sono sicuro che ci sia una spiegazione a tutto questo…

Jonny: Misty! Ash! Eccoli!- accorsero gli altri.

Brock: Che è successo a Misty? Perché ha urlato?

Ash: Ecco…si è ricordata che qui è morta…e che Ken non era venuto…

La villa cominciò a tremare e il soffitto a sbriciolarsi.

Sara: La villa si sta disintegrando!- gridò.

Brock: Ce ne dobbiamo andare via al più presto!

Ash: Misty, ehm...Kasumi, vieni. E' pericoloso stare qui.

Misty: No, io non me ne andrò!- disse seria- Io rimarrò qui insieme a Misty, perché ormai siamo una cosa sola!

Sara: Ahh! Attenzione, il tetto sta cedendo!

Brock: Ash, dobbiamo andare!

Ash: No, non posso lasciarla qui!

Jonny: Allontanatevi al più presto! Brock, porta via Sara al sicuro! Presto!

Brock: Ma voi…

Jonny: Ti raggiungeremo, stai tranquillo.

Brock: Va bene- e condusse Sara fuori dalla soffitta.

Jonny: Kasumi, se non vuoi venire di tua spontanea volontà, ti trascineremo noi con la forza.

Misty: Non ci riuscirete!- i vetri si ruppero e tutte le porte si chiusero di botto- Morirete con me, se non mi lascerete stare!

Ash non riusciva a capire come fare per convincerla. Decise di lasciarsi guidare dal cuore e abbracciò Misty.

Misty: Ma…?

Ash: Abbiamo sempre bisticciato…- disse trattenendola forte tra le sue braccia-…abbiamo litigato per cose futili, senza senso…ma rimanevamo sempre dei ottimi amici. Solo ora capisco quanto sia importante per me avere Misty al mio fianco e l'idea di perderla mi terrorizza! Se ora tu non lascerai Misty libera di andarsene, io rimarrò qui, perché io non posso andare avanti senza di lei, io l'amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Come tu volevi bene a Ken.

Misty:…

Ash: Ti prego, lascia andare Misty. Lei ha tanti progetti da realizzare.

Misty: Impossibile, ormai io e lei siamo una cosa sola! E moriremo insieme!

Ash: Non puoi decidere tu per lei! Perché non vuoi capire? Lei è importante per me!

Voce: Già, perché vuoi sacrificare la vita di una ragazza che non c'entra, per un tuo capriccio?

Jonny: E tu chi sei?- si girò e vide un vecchietto con un bastone.

Vecchio: Perché non provi a fare luce alla faccenda invece di chiuderti dentro te?

Misty: Ma…chi sei? Ti conosco?

Vecchio: Già, non puoi riconoscermi dopo tanti anni, né io sapevo che la tua anima vagava ancora in questa villa.

Misty: ?

Vecchio: Io…sono il fratello minore di Ken, Juny.

Misty: Juny? Sei così invecchiato?

Vecchio (Juny): Siamo tutti invecchiati, sei tu che sei rimasta come allora. Il giorno della tua morte.

Jonny: Tu sai cos'è successo?

Juny: Quel giorno che Ken e Kasumi si diedero appuntamento, Luigi, il promesso sposo, venne a conoscenza del loro piano. Decise allora di fermarli. Attaccò di sorpresa Ken, ferendolo a morte, poi si diresse in soffitta dove aspettava Kasumi. Io mi accorsi che Ken ritardava a tornare a casa, quindi lo andai a cercare e lo vidi sanguinate. Mi raccontò il fatto e mi disse di andare ad avvertire Kasumi del tranello. Ma non feci in tempo…quando arrivai la casa era in subbuglio, Kasumi era morta. Luigi raccontò di aver visto Ken aggirarsi e tutti diedero a lui la colpa. Quindi decisi di portare al sicuro Ken, ma purtroppo morì anche lui.

Misty: Già, ricordo…Luigi entrò di sorpresa sulla soffitta e mi aggredì. Non voleva che io stessi con Ken. Cercai di fuggire, ma venni uccisa.

Juny: Dopodiché, Luigi diffuse altre versioni dell'omicidio di Kasumi, senza fare cadere sospetti su di lui, che si prese una parte dei soldi e scappò via.

Ash: Adesso si spiega ogni cosa…

Misty: Già…mi sono comportata da vera sciocca…

Juny: Adesso che sai la verità, puoi finalmente tornartene in cielo. Ho sentito dire che Luigi, sotto falso nome, stava partendo per l'estero, ma durante il tragitto ebbe un incidente e morì sul colpo.

Jonny: Giustizia fatta.

Juny: Kasumi…lascia andare quella povera ragazza…lei ha una persona a cui vuole bene, come te…vuoi comportarti alla stessa maniera dei tuoi genitori?

Misty:…No…- la villa smise di tremare e tutto tacque- Non voglio che altri soffrano come me. Me ne andrò…sicuramente in cielo mi aspetterà Ken- sorrise.

Misty si accasciò priva di sensi. L'anima di Kasumi si staccò dal corpo di Misty. 

Ash: Misty, Misty! Svegliati! Ti prego!- la chiamò.

Misty: Mh?- si svegliò- Chi sei?

Ash: Come chi sono, sono Ash!

Misty: Ash!- si alzò di colpo- Ma che è successo?- si guardò in giro confusa.

Ash: Non ricordi?

Misty: Mh? Io ricordo solo che stavo andando in biblioteca, seguendo un voce…

Juny: Evidentemente Kasumi ha preferito far dimenticare la sua sofferenza, per non trasmetterla a Misty.

Brock: La villa ha smesso di tremare, è tutto a posto?

Ash: Direi di si.

Misty vide davanti a sé Kasumi. O meglio, vide il suo spirito. 

Kasumi: Vi ringrazio per quello che avete fatto…adesso me ne posso andare- tutti gli oggetti distrutti ritornarono a funzionare.

Misty: Ah, ma dove vai?- chiese.

Kasumi: In cielo- indicò con il dito il soffitto- Sei fortunata Misty, hai una persona molto coraggiosa e che ti ama…mi raccomando, non nascondere mai i tuoi sentimenti.

Misty: Eh? Che intendi dire?

Ash: Che succede Misty? Hai visto qualcosa?- chiese a Misty che la sentiva parlare da sola e fissare un punto impreciso.

Misty: Ah, ma allora non vedete niente?- disse delusa.

Sara: No, perché? Chi c'è?

Misty si accorse che un'altra anima era scesa in quella villa…aveva l'aspetto di un ragazzo…Kasumi lo abbracciò e scomparirono nel nulla, sorridendo…

Misty: Ken è finalmente venuto a prenderla- sorrise guardando il carillon che si mise da solo a suonare la dolce melodia.

Gli altri sorrisero e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

L'alba arrivò e si sentì gli uccellini cinguettare, la luce entrò nella villa rispecchiando i volti dei ragazzi…era tutto finito…

Joy: Che facce stravolte…è successo qualcosa? Non avete dormito?- chiese l'infermiera che era venuta alla villa con Pikachu e Togepi.

Brock: E' una lunga storia…- fece il vago.

Pikachu: Pika!- saltò in braccio al suo allenatore.

Togepi: Toghepriii!

Misty lo alzò da terra e lo abbracciò.

Sara: Non voglio più sentire parlare per un bel po' di case e castelli stregati!

Jonny: Idem! (^_^)'

Inf. Joy: Eh?

Pikachu: Pika?

Juny: Perché non vi fermate a festeggiare? Ci sarà cibo a volontà e balli- disse sorridendo- Mi avete fatto un grande favore mettendo fine a questa storia, è il minimo che io possa fare.

Brock: Ci saranno delle belle donzelle?- chiese arrossendo.

Juny: Si.

Brock: Ash, Misty, che aspettiamo? Andiamo a divertirci!

Misty e Ash: Sempre il solito! (^_^)' (-_-)'

La festa ebbe inizio…tutti festeggiarono. Il castello non aveva più quell'aspetto terrificante alla luce del giorno.

Brock fece la corte a tutte le belle ragazze. Sara chiacchierò con l'infermiera Joy sorseggiando delle bevande.

Jonny si avvicinò ad Ash che si stava abbuffando nei dessert.

Jonny: E così mi hai preceduto, peccato.  
  


Ash: Che vuoi dire?

Jonny: Eh, eh. Adesso non potrai più negare i tuoi sentimenti, dopo quella dichiarazione nella villa.

Ash: Che?- arrossì e si bloccò.

Jonny: Ti abbiamo sentito molto bene…che ne dici di ridirli direttamente all'interessata? O preferisci che ci pensi io?

Ash: Eh?? N- no aspetta…io

Misty: Di che state parlando?- chiese.

Jonny: Solo cose fra uomini- fece il finto ingenuo- Vi lascio soli, ciao!- si allontana.

Misty: Che ne dici di fare un passeggiata?- chiese.

Ash: Va bene.

I due si allontanarono dal gruppo.

Misty: Ahh, non c'è niente di più rilassante di una camminata in mezzo al verde. Quest'avventura mi ha proprio sfinito…anche se ho diversi buchi vuoti…(e poi a cosa si riferiva Kasumi? Bho, certo che non la capisco proprio)

Ash: Misty.

Misty: Si?

Ash: E' vero che non ricordi niente di quel che è successo?

Misty: Ho la memoria ancora un po' confusa…

Ash: Misty…posso chiederti una cosa?

Misty: Dimmi.

Ash: Perché mi hai seguito per tutto questo tempo?- chiese un po' timoroso.

Misty: Beh, per la bici che mi hai distrutto…o almeno era così quando ci siamo conosciuti…poi mi sono affezionata a voi. Sinceramente preferirei passare altre avventure insieme a voi, piuttosto che sola- gli sorrise.

Ash:…io ti piaccio?- chiese imbarazzato.

Misty: Eh? Ash, perché mi fai questa domanda?

Ash: A- ehm...non so. Forse è perchè stare in quella villa, mi ha fatto capire molte cose…

Misty: Tipo?

Ash: Che ti amo.

Misty: Come?- arrossì.

Ash: Hai capito bene. Tu invece?

Misty: Ehm…- rivolse il suo sguardo imbarazzato altrove- ad essere sincere…anch'io.

Ash: Dici davvero?

Misty: Si- sorrise dolcemente.

Ash si avvicinò lentamente a Misty. Socchiuse gli occhi e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Misty. Fu un lungo bacio. L'inizio dei loro sentimenti.

Brock: Sigh, perché per me non c'è un finale a lieto fine??

THE END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ecco un'altra mia fan fiction…fatta anche questa molto tempo fa. Un po' sdolcinata, non trovate? La storia mi era venuta in mente dopo aver visto una serie di film sui fantasmi.

Solo recentemente le sto rivedendo tutte le fiction scritte, perciò forse troverete molti errori.

Spero comunque che vi sia piaciuta…mandatemi i vostri commenti, che siano costruttivi, mi raccomando.

Pokèmon & Company non sono di mia proprietà. 

By Ya-chan


End file.
